Prince Regent
|Image=Web_cast_markgatiss_taboo.jpg |Birth= 12 August 1762 |Death= |Occupation=Prince Regent |Friends= |Enemies=James Delaney |Interests= |Education= |Family=British Empire Royal Family |First appearance=Episode 2 |Last appearance= |Portrayer=Mark Gatiss }} is a recurring character in the BBC and FX original drama Taboo, portrayed by Mark Gatiss. Background is wildly unpopular due to his obsessive self‐interest, parties and debauchery. The Prince Regent has been made acting Head of State after his father King George III was deemed unfit to rule. BBC One - Taboo Cast & Characters Appearance and Personality Add character's appearance and personality now! History Weakened by an infection in his toe, His Majesty was bored by Solomon Coop, his secretary, about maritime trade involving the major nations, when the Prince Regent just wanted to talk about his supposed precognitive dreams. In conversation with Coop, the prince expressed his contempt for the East India Company. In the middle of his usual pastime, Prince Regent was informed by Solomon Coop about James Delaney and the question of Nootka Sound, suggesting to a listless prince to solve the problem with the East India Company so as to avoid further problems with their policy toward Americans. Angry about the theft of his gunpowder stocks, the Prince Regent was about to unleash retaliation against the keepers of the warehouses, but was distracted by such thoughts by his secretary. Solomon Coop, in fact, advised him to investigate the East India Company - responsible for safeguarding the gunpowder - and in particular on Sir Strange. Prince Regent agreed, signing a free way to George Chichester, alarming Sir Strange. Memorable Quotes :"Tell the Admiralty, although the gossips say that all Prinny wants is flowers and waltzes, in truth, Prinny also demands the American ships be sunk, the survivors hanged, the bodies of the drowned nailed to the church walls of Ireland to stop their rebels making common cause." :― Prince Regent demanding orders. ---- :Prince Regent: "Conversations between monarchs and God are private, but I will give you the gist of it. Due to this monumental balls-up, everyone must hang. East India, Americans, Irish, French. Dogs, cats, rabbits... Why not? Priests, clerks, fitters..." :Solomon Coop: "There is little doubt in my mind that senior directors at the East India have done a deal with Delaney." :Prince Regent: "Just fucking kill him!" :Solomon Coop: "If he dies, then Nootka goes to the Americans, as per his will." :Prince Regent: "Fuck Nootka! Fuck wills! Fuck treaties! I'm the head of fucking State! And by the command of His Majesty kill him." ---- Images Appearances Notes * Mark Gatiss is wearing prosthetic makeup and padding under his clothes for best performance of the character's appearance. Such features make the actor nearly unrecognizable. * This character is an in-universe representation of George IV of the United Kingdom, who was King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of Hanover following the death of his father, George III, on 29 January 1820, until his own death ten years later. From 1811 until his accession, he served as Prince Regent during his father's final mental illness. References Category:Male Character Category:Main Character